Willowpelt/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Approx. 69 moons (5.8 years) at death |death=Killed by a badger |kit=Willowkit |apprentice=Willowpaw |warrior=Willowpelt |senior warrior=Willowpelt |queen=Willowpelt |starclan resident=Willowpelt |mate=Whitestorm |sons=Graystripe, Sootfur, Rainwhisker |daughter=Sorreltail |mother=Swiftbreeze |father=Adderfang |brothers=Redtail, Patchpelt |sisters=Spottedleaf, Leopardfoot |mentor=Poppydawn |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy, ''The Prophecies Begin, Firestar's Quest, Novellas}} Willowpelt is a very pale silver-gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. Willowpelt was a ThunderClan warrior and served under three different leaders in the forest territories: Sunstar, Bluestar, and Firestar. She was born to Swiftbreeze and Adderfang as Willowkit along with her siblings Spottedleaf and Redtail. Eventually, she became an apprentice known as Willowpaw with Poppydawn as her mentor. She earned her warrior name Willowpelt, and gave birth to Graystripe. She also became mates with Whitestorm and had his kits, Sorreltail, Rainwhisker, and Sootfur. She was terrified when Darkstripe fed Sorrelkit deathberries, and died saving Sootpaw from a badger. History ''The Prophecies Begin :When Frostfur's kits are kidnapped by Clawface, Willowpelt is part of the patrol who goes to ShadowClan to rescue them, and helps carry them back to ThunderClan with Mousefur. Willowpelt becomes Whitestorm's mate and moves to the nursery, and shortly after gives birth to three kits, a daughter and two sons named Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit. She fights in the battle against BloodClan, which is won by the Clans, however, Willowpelt's mate Whitestorm dies during the battle. Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Willowkit is born to Swiftbreeze and Adderfang, along her her littermates Redkit and Spottedkit. She and her siblings later become apprentices, and eventually, Willowpaw is made a warrior. :In ''Firestar's Quest, Willowpelt has returned to her warrior duties now that her kits have become apprentices. She is on a patrol when they find the scent of badger on their territory. They track it to Snakerocks, where the badger attempts to attack Sootpaw. Willowpelt leaps to her son's defense, taking the blow from the badger, which kills her instantly, and her kits and the whole Clan are shocked and devastated over her loss. Firestar states that Willowpelt died the death of a true warrior. ''Novellas :In '''Spottedleaf's Heart, Willowkit is seen playing with the other kits in the nursery and Whitepaw. Willowkit pretends to be the medicine cat, but wishes to be deputy. Along with her littermates, she later becomes an apprentice, now known as Willowpaw and having Poppydawn as her mentor. :In Redtail's Debt, Willowpaw cleans out the warriors' den with Redpaw when Sparrowpelt's patrol returns, announcing RiverClan's presence at Sunningrocks. Willowpaw and Redpaw join one of the patrols sent to RiverClan to deliver a warning. A hawk nearly grabs Redpaw while they are traveling, which frightens Willowpaw. She later has her warrior ceremony with her brother, and the two are given the names Willowpelt and Redtail. Detailed description :Willowpelt is a slender, very pale silver-gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *She has SkyClan blood, because her sister, Spottedleaf, has SkyClan ancestors. Mistakes *In Rising Storm, when Willowpelt gave birth to Whitestorm's kits, Sandstorm said Willowpelt gave birth to two she-cats and a tom, although it was really two toms and a she-cat. **Furthermore, it was stated that it was her first litter, when she already had at least one litter beforehand. *In Redtail's Debt, she is hinted to be a young apprentice when at the time, she is about twelve moons old.According to Bluestar's Prophecy, Willowpelt is born in leaf-fall (as revealed on pages 334 + 362), and she is mentioned to be an apprentice in the leaf-fall the year after (as revealed on page 403). Redtail's Debt reveals it takes place in that particular leaf-fall, (as revealed in chapter 1, as well as events such as Whitestorm and Tigerclaw revealing to be new warriors syncing up to Bluestar's Prophecy events), so she is twelve moons old at that period. **This could be due to her not becoming an apprentice until later on rather than the traditional six moons, but this is not touched upon. *Darkstripe is listed as hers and Tawnyspots' son on the family tree despite Willowpelt an apprentice when Tawnyspots was deputy and he had died before her warrior ceremony. Character pixels Official art Quotes |''See more''}} External links * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages